This invention relates to sleeves and album pages for holding flat items such as compact discs and/or photographs, including such sleeves and pages including a write-on capability, and more particularly to such sleeves and pages for containing together such items as a compact disc and an associated index print.
Flexible plastic sleeves for holding a compact disc (or CD) are well known, as are flexible plastic album pages for holding photographs as well as CDs. Such sleeves and pages may be conventionally constructed of two or more rectangular superposed transparent flexible plastic sheets heat welded together along their edges and having an opening in one or both of the outermost sheets, creating a pocket into which the CD or photograph may be inserted through the opening.
Examples of such CD sleeves and album pages are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,320, to Terrence M. Drew, in which a sheet of heat weldable non-woven material is positioned between two transparent thermoplastic sheets, and the three superposed sheets are heat welded along their edges. An opening in each of the two outer sheets permits entry of a CD into a pocket between each transparent plastic sheet and the non-woven material. U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,320 is incorporated herein by reference.
A write-on capability may be provided for the sleeve or page. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,987, to James M. Temple et al., discloses a CD sleeve having two spaced-apart openings along the sleeve's top edge section for removably inserting an elongated alphanumeric/graphic card identifying a CD to be inserted into the pocket; U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,987 is incorporated herein by reference. Such insertable title strip appears to be shown also in FIG. 4 of the aforementioned Drew U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,320. U.S. Pat. Des. 434,262 to James A. Bergh et al., appears to show two write-on strips respectively overlying both sides of the top edge section of a CD sleeve and secured thereto.